Too Stupid for TV
by The Alternative Crow
Summary: Umm... this is so stupid, that it will brainwash anyone under 13.


Too Stupid for T.V.  
  
Hello there. I'm the narrator of The Powerpuff Girls and I am giving you an episode that is so stupid and idiotic that they banned it from T.V. forever. However, even though there is not an animated version anymore, I can tell you the banned episode in a fanfiction. I must warn you now that if you like The Powerpuff Girls, this may but somewhat offensive. This contains (10/10 Violence, 7/10 Drug Use, and 1,000,000/10 Stupidity.)  
  
The City of Townsville a city that is killing the earth since chemical X, a ingredient from fecal matter of toilets have made a potion that contains superpowers. This is the cause of Townsville's bug-eyed hazards, The Powerpuff Girls. Professor Harold Utonium is the one that created these stupid girls. We go in live as we send channel 8 newsmen for an unmentioned ingredient of The Powerpuff Girls. Here they are now.  
  
*Suddenly, a helicopter lands on the Utonium's driveway as the newsman come out of the helicopter and go to the door, pounding violently.* Professor: (opens door) Oh hi! What do you need? Newsmen #1: Do you have an unmentioned ingredient of The Powerpuff Girls? *The Professor suddenly goes from happy to very nervous* Professor: (chattering teeth) No... I don't... Sorry... Newsmen #2: Are you sure? Professor: (sweating and chattering teeth) No... No I Don't... Go away... please? All of the 3,000 newsmen: Tell us the truth!!! *The Professor suddenly starts to cry.* Professor: Okay! Okay! I put mescaline in the concoction! Are you happy now? *Everyone there gasps.*  
  
So there you go, the secret has been discovered, and this will scar the city, forever... Wait! What's Mojo Jojo up to?  
  
Mojo Jojo: Bwah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! My Ultimate invention is complete. A stupid machine! I have absolutely no idea what it does but it has a 1 out of 160,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, chance of destroying The Powerpuff Girls. Ha! Ha! Ha! Let's give it a shot.  
  
*Mojo Jojo pushes a big shiny red button on the machine and suddenly... BOOF! A giant rubber duck hisses at Mojo Jojo and devours him in a deadly squeal. Then suddenly, a big fart causes Mojo's volcano to become active again and spew out cheese fondue all over Polkey Oaks Park.*  
  
*The Powerpuff girls were flying around doing who knows what when Bubbles smells something cheesy.* Bubbles: (Sniffing) Something smells like cheese... Buttercup: Bubbles, are you doing coke again? Blossom: Buttercup! (Sniffing) Wait, I smell it too, follow me!  
  
*So as The Powerpuff Girls fly towards the smell, the park suddenly melts and burns causing deaths such as The Talking Dog, Princess, Mitch Mitchelson, and Miss Keane. The Powerpuff Girls arrive.  
  
Blossom: (gasp!) Oh my god! Buttercup (gasp!) Oh No! No! No! Bubbles: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stupid dog! (gasp) Look! There's cheese everywhere! *Blossom and Buttercup look at bubbles in anger.* Bubbles: Ooh! Let's eat the Cheese! Blossom: (Slow Motion) Nooo!!! *Bubbles eats all the cheese.* Bubbles: See I'm... (gagging and hurling) *Bubbles then gets really, really, really, really fat and explodes.*  
  
*Both Blossom and Buttercup laugh uncontrollably. Suddenly, the machine goes crazy and farts causing a gas to reak everywhere in Townsville causing chaos and disorder to the city.*  
  
The Mayor: Ooh No! I'm going to... BOOM!!! Miss Bellum: Eeee!!!! BOOM! Fuzzy Lumpkins: Uh oh, I let out a deadly one... BOOM! Sedusa: Nooo!!! The... The... *hurls* BOOM! *And everyone else except The two Powerpuff girls dies.*  
  
Blossom: Ahhh!!! The stench! *hurls* Buttercup: Eek! The Ook! Ook! Blaahhh!!! (hurls)  
  
*Suddenly, the skeleton of Mojo Jojo's body floats and laughs.* Mojo Jojo: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stupid girls, Bubbles is dead and I just lost 700 pounds! Blossom: I just... want to poo... and the laa!!! BOOM! Buttercup: Nooo!!! Blossom is Eeee!!! And I am OOH!!! BOOM! Mojo Jojo: Ha! Hoo! Jee! BOOM!  
  
Now Townsville is a wasteland, everyone there had died including The Powerpuff Girls. I wonder if I had farted louder, I would lose both my insurance and my property. Is everyone really dead? Yes they are but are they really? Find out next in the most stupid episode of anything on T.V.! 


End file.
